Nacida para otro mundo
by Valerie B
Summary: Sarah se casó y fue olvidandose del Laberinto, y Jareth se cansó de mirar a su mundo. Hasta que un día el aburrimiento le llevo a viajar otra vez allí. Quizás vuelvan a invocarlo. Y esta vez se asegurará de ganar él.
1. Capítulo 1: un rey hastiado y la nerd

**No tienes poder sobre mí.**

Esa maldita frase había sido como un puñetazo de verdad. Él era el rey, el soberano, el mago, pero no tenía poder sobre ella. Le había ofrecido sus sueños y ella, estupida humana, los había rechazado.

Le ofreció su corazón y ella, estupida humana, lo había rechazado.

Y creció, seguía llamando a sus amigos del Laberinto, pero jamás a él. Y se casó, y dejo de llamar a sus amigos del Laberinto. Y el dejó de mirar.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no dejaba su reino para volar libremente por el reino humano con su forma de lechuza.

-¡Vamos a cruzar el laberinto y rescatar a mi hermano! -gritó una niña en un parque, cosa que llamó su atención.

Se paró a ver que hacía, era increíble, estaba jugando a representar la historia que vivió la maldita humana en su reino. De vez en cuando los niños de alrededor pasaban corriendo y la empujaban, pero parecía no afectarle.

-¡Ey, una lechuza! -chilló uno de los niños- apuesto a que lleva a un mensaje para la loca esta, Lety Potter, para que se vaya a un colegio de frikis.

-Dejadla en paz -dijo la niña- es un animal, aunque seguramente sea menos animal que vosotros.

Los chicos tardaron unos instantes en comprender el insulto, y uno de ellos, vengativo, decidió tirarle a una piedra a la lechuza. Jareth no se lo podía creer, un simple mocoso se había atrevido a atacarle, estaba pensando en tomar su forma real y vengarse, cuando vio a la niña abalanzarse sobre el niño y comenzar a golpearlo hasta arrojarlo al suelo. Los demás chicos fueron a defender a su amigo y a golpear a la niña, hasta que un adulto los separó. Era la madre de la niña, que además la castigo. Se la llevaron regañándola del parque, aunque ella se despidió con su pequeña mano de la lechuza.

A Jareth le pareció totalmente injusto, el podía ser cruel, pero también justo. Voló discretamente siguiéndola hasta su casa. Después, regresó al parque y se ocupó discretamente de los niños, pues, como ya se ha dicho, podía ser muy cruel.

* * * * *

-Hola señor Jareth –saludó la niña a la lechuza.

Ya había pasado un año desde el incidente del parque y la chica se había acostumbrado a encontrarse con el animal, incluso le puso nombre. Ese día era un séptimo cumpleaños, sabía que dentro de casa habría muchos niños a los que no soportaba, todos sus parientes y, como no, su prima Emilie. Sabía que no era posible, pero pensaba que con tan solo cuatro años, su prima la odiaba. Ella no tenía la culpa de que sus cumpleaños fuesen el mismo día ni de ser vecinas y que las hiciesen pasar tanto tiempo juntas. Incluso fue ella quien le puso el molesto apodo de "Lety", su nombre era Violet Juno Landa, no Lety. Y mucho menos Lety Potter. A la lechuza le puso el nombre del personaje de su cuento favorito.

-Señor Jareth, mi madre me ha dicho que las lechuzas no comen tarta, pero… yo le traeré un poco a usted. Es mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?

Jareth escapaba frecuentemente a ver a su autoproclamada amiga. Aunque nunca lo admitiría y diría que lo hacía por obligación, disfrutaba de la compañía de esa pequeña humana. Tenía los ojos verdes casi tan bonitos como los de Sarah. Un día decidió que la niña los tenía más hermosos. De hecho, se parecía bastante a Sarah, aunque tenía un pelo rubio cobrizo mucho más claro y caótico. Tomó la costumbre de hablarle en las noches y contarle su día, como a penas tenía amigos, las travesuras que le hacían y sus sueños. Hablaba mucho de ellos. Y las historias que se inventaba a conocía, hasta que un día conoció la verdad sobre la niña, y porque se parecía tanto a Sarah.

Le contó emocionada como iba a visitarla su abuela, que siempre le contaba historias maravillosas y nunca le censuraba, a diferencia de su madre, por su exceso de fantasía. Intrigado espió aquel encuentro para descubrir asombrado que la querida abuela de la pequeña Violet era su cosa preciosa, Sarah. Obviamente envejecida, pero era ella. Jareth decidió no volver a visitar a la niña, y así lo hizo hasta que la niña cumplió los doce años.

Mientras tanto, Sarah, una anciana de la que lo único de fantasía que le quedaba era contar cuentos a sus nietas, murió. Violet se vio privada de la única persona que la intentaba entenderla. Fue la que más amargamente lloró su muerte. Pero, por mucho que lo intentaron, jamás doblegaron su espíritu. Siguió jugando e inventándose mundos de fantasía y representado escenas de las mismas. Se hizo con muchos disfraces y poco a poco imponía elementos exóticos a su vestimenta aun con las protestas de su madre.

En el colegio le iba bien académicamente, aunque sus compañeros la trataban de friki a nerd y nunca se le acercaban demasiado, pero a ella no le importaba, pues si no la aceptaban como era no merecían la pena. Su cara opuesta era su prima, siempre popular y llena de amigos, aunque si de pequeña tenía la sospecha de que la odiaba ahora lo tenía como seguro, nunca lo entendió. No sospechaba que su mediocre prima envidiaba su evidente belleza y su capacidad de llamar la atención, y que por ello hacía todo lo posible por hacerla quedar siempre mal. Fuese como fuese. Sería la más nerd del colegio, pero a la mayoría de los chicos les gustaba secretamente, pues era la más bella.

Por aburrimiento y casi por inercia, Jareth visitó el mundo humano. Casi lo primero que vio fue a una preadolescente preciosa siendo insultada por otros chicos de su edad, no tardó nada en reconocer a Violet y, tan sólo por seguridad, la siguió hasta su casa. Allí la vio llorar tanto que deseó atar bocabajo a todos esos chicos para siempre en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

-Me gustaría que se fuesen todos –gimió entre lagrimas- ojala fuese todo tan sencillo como decir, "rey de los goblins, rey de los…"

Su padre llamó a la puerta justo en ese momento, para consolar a su hija, a él también le dolía verla así. Jareth decidió no quitarle el ojo de encima, no porque quisiera seguir viendo a la muchacha, o al menos se dijo a sí mismo eso, sino porque iba a llamarlo de un momento a otro.


	2. Capítulo 2: : Pero la joven no era norma

Se me pasó hacer el dislaimer. Labyrinth no me pertenece ni es de mi creación, más que nada porque es del 86 y yo nací en el 88. Violet, Emilie, Anna y Nick sí son míos, pero los compartiría con gusto.

Capitulo 2: Pero la joven no era normal, ya que el rey de los goblins estaba enamorado de ella.

Violet, aunque conocía la historia de memoria, jamás llamó al señor de los goblins. Aunque seguía marginada en el instituto, el hecho de ser tan bella la hizo popular, y medianamente respetada, aunque por eso mismo también levantó muchos odios. Sobre todo gracias a su prima Emilie, que no dejaba que los rumores sobre ella cesasen nunca. Pero por suerte era cuatro años mayor que ella y pasó a la universidad antes que ella, aunque todo parecía indicar que su prima no lo haría, y mucho menos a estudiar arte como ella. Aunque allí la gente la trataba mejor, no acababa de encajar, tenía gente con la que hablaba, pero nadie a quien considerar amigo.

En casa las cosas iban cada vez peor, su madre la aguantaba menos, las peleas entre sus padres eran constantes y toda la familia parecía culparla. En breves sería su cumpleaños, sus 20 y los 16 de Emilie, por lo que iban a celebrar una fiesta totalmente al gusto de su prima, como siempre. Subió el volumen de la música, con los auriculares puestos para no molestar a nadie, mientras que se vestía, prefería no escuchar… Además, a penas quedaba una semana para la competición de canciones y la ensayaba de paso. La música hacía que no escuchase lo de fuera. Un portazo hizo vibrar la mitad de la casa, señal de que su madre se había ido a casa de su hermana a quejarse. Cinco minutos después salió su padre, seguramente a un bar. La lechuza se posó en el árbol de al lado de la ventana.

-Hola Jareth, alguien a quien me alegra ver –ella sonrió tristemente- ¿sabes? Siempre he creído en el amor, pero estos dos hacen que cada día crea menos. Mi primer amor no existía si quiera, era un personaje de mi historia favorita, te puse su nombre, Jareth. Mi abuela me dijo una vez que tuviese cuidado con las lechuzas, pues podría ser Jareth que me estuviese vigilando, pero desapareciste… Estoy diciendo tonterías pajarito, al final voy a estar tan loca como dicen.

Cerró la ventana y salió de casa, iba a ensayar con unos compañeros. Jareth la siguió, pero sin que la viese, llevaba años escuchándola cantar, la verdad es que lo hacía muy bien, casi tanto como él, pensó. Le molestaba la gente con la que se relacionaba últimamente, parecían peligrosos para ella, y esos hombres la miraban demasiado. Ciertamente hacía tiempo que pasó de ser una niña preciosa a ser una mujer espectacular, digna de portada de revista lejos de ser esquelética, tenía unas curvas de envidia, piel nívea y rasgos cincelados y hermosos. Su pelo, ahora hasta la cintura, solía estar suelto, solamente recogido con pinzas o diademas ocasionalmente. Ese día llevaba una blusa de corte medieval rojo y unos pantalones normales en negro, con un llamador de ángeles (NdA: Para quien no lo sepa, un llamador de ángeles es un colgante con forma de bola que tiene una especie de cascabel dentro) de cristal al cuello.

Iba sola, parecía no comprender el peligro que es andar sola por las calles de noche para una chica tan hermosa, y por eso la acompañaba. No olvidaba la paliza que recibió de niña para ayudarlo. Además, iba a un ensayo, y cada vez cantaba mejor.

but would you tear my castle down  
stone by stone  
and let the wind run through my windows  
'til there is nothing left but a battered rose  
would you tear my castle down  
stone by stone  
and let the wind run through my windows  
'til there is nothing left but a battered rose

Siempre se quedaba en la misma parte, se sentía insegura y le fallaba la voz. A parte, por mucho voluntariado que se le ofreciese no acababa de tener clara su actuación.

-Joder, joder –canturreó para sí misma Violet- siempre en el mismo trozo.

-Violet, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó uno de los chicos, el único con el que tenía relación más allá de la cordialidad fría.

-No es nada Nick, es sólo que siempre me quedo atascada con la misma mierda –suspiró derrotada- se que es cuestión de ensayo, pero no puedo ni soñar en hacerlo en casa, ya que mi madre va a chillarme que deje de decir estupideces. Encima a partir de mañana tengo que quedarme con mis primas y no podré ensayar casi nada.

-Pensé que alguien como tu debería ser adorado por los niños –Nick se apoyó contra la pared, contento de tener confianza con Violet, pues sabía que esas personas se contaban con los dedos de una mano mutilada; aunque la verdad, a pesar de estar muy contento con ser su amigo, el preferiría otra cosa, pero todo se andaría.

-Con Anne sí, tiene seis años y es un amor, pero Emilie… Es una mini puta que se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible, tiene dieciséis años y ni yo quiero ser su niñera ni ella quiere que sea la suya. Se supone que yo me quedaré con Anne hasta que Emilie vuelva de "hacer un trabajo", les daré la cena y Emilie hará de niñera mientras que vengo a ensayar. Con publico, joder, haré el ridículo.

-Seguro que te va bien, es sólo que hoy estas cansada, te acompaño a casa, vamos.

Por el camino vieron a una lechuza blanca sobrevolarlos, parar y recibir estoicamente una caricia de Violet. Cuando Nick lo vio intentó imitarla, pero solo se gano un picotazo y que el animal huyese. Jareth decidió molesto que ya era hora de regresar a su reino, ya que la niña estaba a salvo. Cada vez entendía menos como dejaba su nueva cosa preciosa dejaba que ese hombre se le acercase tanto. Con ese pelo con ese flequillo que le cubría media cara, engominado, poca cosa y de rasgos tan insignificantes; y esa voz tan… molesta. Se creía el mejor amigo de la cosita, aunque ni siquiera la había visto reír de verdad. Alejo los pensamientos molestos dándole una patada al primer goblin que se le interpuso en el camino. No, se dijo, no voy a espiarlos con una de mis bolas de cristal. Inconscientemente invoco una entre sus enguantados dedos, que estrelló contra la pared de pura frustración.

Mientras tanto, Nick miraba yo chaqueta desgarrada, y era de cuero. Violet comprobó que no se llego a formar herida, aunque seguramente se le vería un moretón.

-Debí avisarte de lo de Jareth, es muy permisivo conmigo, pero no permite que nadie más se le acerque –le explicó- mi abuela decía que tuviese cuidado con él.

-No me extraña –Nick se frotaba el brazo con un gesto de dolor- algún día te sacará un ojo o algo, no deberías acercarte.

-No lo decía por algo, decía que podría ser Jareth, el malvado rey de los goblins que me estuviese vigilando –le aclaró- y me gustaba la idea, ¿conoces la historia? Creo que sería muy romántico que un ser mágico se enamorase de mi y cuidase de que no me pasase nada –vio la expresión de Nick- creía, cuando era una niña. Pero… me regalaron este amuleto hace años, de forma anónima, seguramente para gastarme una broma.

La chica alzó la pierna para que se viese su tobillera, con pequeños búhos. Eso y su llamador era lo que siempre llevaba encima.

-Seguro que ahora no te gustaría –la voz de Nick estaba cargada de socarronería- ¿Y si te digo que soy un príncipe encantado?

-Buenas noches –le despidió riendo.

-Por ti lo sería –susurró, cuando se quedo solo.

Notas de la estresante autora:

En el primer capitulo se me olvidaron, la falta de práctica. Pero ya no más, aunque sé que la mayoría de la gente se las salta. Quiero darle las gracias a Kimiko-sama, que ha sido la primera en dejar un review, tres hurras por ella. A Mythos nada, que no por nada se ha visto forzado a hacerlo. Una cosa más, la canción que intenta cantar Violet es Castle Down, de Emilie Autumn. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Avance:

-Es mi hermana y no quiero que le llenes la cabeza de mierda y se convierta en una friki asquerosa como tú.

-Ojala vinieran los goblins y se te llevaran ahora mismo.


	3. Chapter 3: Ojala viniesen los goblins

Ya estoy aquí con el tres, y tengo ganas de seguirlo porque ya se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas. Ni os imagináis la de problemas que tuve para subir el anterior capitulo, pero ya me he aclarado y esta página no tiene secretos para mi, al menos no hasta que la vuelva a liar. Ah, y Labyrinth no me pertenece, y Jareth parece ser que le pertenece a Amelia Badguy, aunque yo quiero ver el ticket de compra.

Capitulo 3: Ojala viniesen los goblins.

La tela de la falda del vestido era tan ligera y el corte preparado para tener mucho vuelo. Era precioso y muy cómodo, pues como le llegaba por encima de los tobillos. La parte de arriba estaba era simple con escote cuadrado y mangas largas acampanadas, todo el violeta. Bonito, simple y sobre todo cómodo. Pero lo que más le gustaba es que parecía flotar a su alrededor. Lo complemento con unas bailarinas negras, que se abrochaban para mayor comodidad y firmeza al andar, su tobillera de búhos, el llamador de ángeles, una pulsera de cristales verdes y una diadema con cristales iguales a juego. Se puso a caminar en círculos, en parte por el nerviosismo de ser la primera vez que iba a cantar en público y en parte porque le encantaba como se movía la falda del vestido. Emilie debería haber llegado ya, pero aún había tiempo. Muy justo, tendría que correr, pero había tiempo.

Media hora después, llamo para decir que llegaría tarde.

Pasada media hora más, llamó de nuevo, para decir que no iría.

Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Había perdido esa oportunidad y encima por su prima. La pequeña Anna, que normalmente la adoraba, a penas se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Encima a esas horas, ¡era una niña de dieciséis años! Se tenía que responsabilizar de ella, pero no podía hacerlo si no ponía ni un poco de su parte. A la biblioteca, valiente excusa, y ella tan crédula la creyó pensando que ese monstruo adolescente se estaba reformando, que era digna de un voto de confianza.

-¿Me cantas la canción de la abuela? –preguntó Anna- me encanta esa canción.

-Está bien, pero luego a la cama señorita.

_Unas palabras mágicas hay, que nunca dirás_

_Si lo haces en un buen lio te meterás_

"_Ojala" nunca debes pronunciar seguido de lo demás._

"_viniesen los goblins" decirlo evitarás_

"_y se te llevasen" o a alguien perderás._

_Pero si lo dices aun lo puedes arreglar._

Su abuela no había sido una gran compositora, pero siempre que les iba a contar el cuento la cantaba como complemento al cuento. Parecía especialmente interesada en recordarles que nunca dijesen las palabras y en como solucionarlo si lo hacían.

_Al Rey Goblin desafiarás, en sus encantos no caerás_

_Puede que peligroso será_

_Pero retarlo y llegar al castillo deberás_

_Y una frase magica le dirás aunque le herirás_

_Pues así a tu ser querido salvarás_

Nunca comprendió la siguiente frase, no encajaba, pero su abuela siempre insistió en no variarla nunca ni para hacerla más musical. Le parecía tan dura y fria

_No tienes poder sobre mi._

Nunca conseguía entonar esa frase del todo bien, sentía como si fuese algo importante, le daba escalofríos.

-Ahora el cuento por favor prima –rogó la niña

Ella iba a negarse, pero sintió un portazo a sus espaldas y olor a alcohol.

-No le vas a llenar a mi hermana la cabeza de la misma mierda que tienes tu, putita –gruñó Emilie, tropezando acto seguido, los pantalones tan estrechos a penas la dejaban caminar- vete a la cama, niñata, me estorbas.

Violet la freno a tiempo, justo antes de que empujase a la pequeña Anna, pero no librandose ella de un arañazo en el brazo.

-Dejala en paz, y ve a la cama, estás borracha –Violet se contenía para no devolverle el golpe- los vecinos te van a oir y le van a decir a tus padres.

Esa amenaza normalmente la hacía parar, pero ahora iba demasiado borracha como para que eso le afectase.

-Anna, te voy a contar una cosa enana –hipó Emilie dirigiéndose a Anna- nunca le hagas caso a esta, porque todo lo que te dice es men-ti-ra –Violet parpadeó en un intento de no llorar- llama, llámalos y prueba si es verdad, mentirosa.

Anna salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dejándolas solas asustada. Algo en su interior deseaba que su prima lo hiciese, que llamase a los goblins y se llevasen a su malvada hermana, que las hacía sufrir a los dos. Pero sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que Violet nunca haría que Emilie se fuese. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que siempre esperó a que lo hiciese su prima, pero podía hacerlo ella. Tan sólo debía pensar en su hermana y decir la frase en voz alta.

-Ojala viniesen los goblins y se te llevasen.

Lo dijo en voz alta, esperando un gran estruendo o algo espectacular, pero no pasó nada. Al cabo de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón y era una estupidez, nada de eso era cierto.

Hasta que escuchó un grito abajo.

Bajó corriendo y lo que vio la dejo alucinada.

-Hola pequeña, no esperaba que fueses tú, pero al fin y al cabo una llamada es una llamada –sonrió traviesamente el rubio.

-¡Eras tú! –se interpuso Violet- Jareth, la lechuza, mi abuela tenía razón. Por favor, Rey de los Goblins, no les hagas caso, Anna es tan sólo una niña pequeña.

Violet abrazaba posesivamente a la niña, temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar. Ya no había ni rastro de Emilie y sabía que la única solución era recorrer el laberinto para rescatarla, pero Anna era demasiado pequeña para lograrlo.

El rey de los goblins momentos antes había sido un búho momentos antes, un animal que más que mascota, ya que nunca se dejo dominar, había sido su amigo.

Recordaba que una de las frases favoritas era eso de que era muy generoso. No lo sería lo suficiente como para devolverle a su prima, de eso estaba muy segura, pero quizás se atendiera a razones y le dejase negociar.

-Rey de los Goblins, no quiero menospreciar todo lo que podáis ofrecer, pero queremos recuperar a Emilie –a Jareth a penas le había dado tiempo a conjurar el cristal cuando Violet lo dijo, Anna asustada se dio cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho asintió frenéticamente para que escuchase a su prima.

-Creo que las dos, pequeñas mías, sabéis que la única manera de hacerlo es atravesar el Laberinto y llegar la castillo más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins –se inclinó para quedar al la altura de las dos, que permanecían agachadas y abrazadas juntas, así como para tener una vista más cercana de la Violet, por fin frente a frente de en su forma real- pero siempre podéis coger lo que os ofrezco –por el brillo de sus ojos sabía que no, Jareth se contuvo para no sonreír de anticipación.

-Me ofrezco yo para ir en su lugar –Violet casi gritó- por favor.

Notas de autora:

¿Alguien esperaba que fuese la pequeña la que invocase a Jareth? La verdad es que yo no, debo confesar que ha sido porque no me salía la escena dramática para que desesperada lo invocase y he pensado en darle uso a Anna. Prometo que voy a intentar actualizar con periodicidad, pero no puedo asegurar que lo vaya a hacer, que eso de que la vida de universitario es un chollo es un mito. Sin más os dejo con los avances:

Lo que Violet vio no era precisamente el laberinto ni nada semejante, pero el Rey de los Goblins estaba allí. Si era un sueño, era muy realista.


	4. Capitulo 4

Ya vamos a por el cuarto capitulo. Me he roto una muela por pensar en él cuando cuidaba a unos niños, así que espero que os guste. Como siempre gracias a Nahia y a Mythos, Luni, Azutaisho (que tranquila, no te dejaré con las ganas de saber el final) y Yukisempai (a mi tampoco me gusta demasiado la continuación en cómic, pero igual tengo ganas de saber como acaba).

Capitulo 4: Help

Por unos momentos, el Rey de los Goblins estuvo ha punto de dejar ver su alegría, finalmente la pequeña Violet recorrería su Laberinto. Prefirió no preguntarse por el motivo de su alegría, ya que después de todo sólo era una humana corriendo por sus propiedades otra vez. Pero nada de eso se asomó al exterior ni por un momento, no había que olvidar que era el gran y aterrador Rey de los Goblins, no se supone que tenía que parecer en ningún momento feliz de verla ni nada por el estilo. Realmente Violet era más pequeña de lo que siempre le había parecido, pero eso la hacía más encantadora y graciosa, sobre todo por sus esfuerzos por parecer valiente pero sin ofenderlo.

-Lo dicho, dicho está pequeña, pero a cambio os puedo ofrecer a las dos, y no sólo a la que me ha llamado –de entre sus dedos apareció un cristal- vuestros sueños al alcance de la mano, os lo ofrezco todo. Pero esto es para chicas especiales, no para las que se quedan quietas aguantando los abusos de los demás –Anna comenzó a estirar la mano en dirección al cristal- muy bien niña, así se hace.

-Anna no –le dijo en voz de suplica ella- si lo haces no volverás a ver a tu hermana jamás, puede que no la quieras demasiado, pero si lo haces te arrepentirás siempre, aunque ahora no lo parezca –le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice- quizás algún día descubramos algo bueno en ella y descubriremos que salvarla fue una buena idea.

-Me quedo –la niña comenzó a hablar con voz temblorosa, pero ganó confianza ante la mirada de su prima- con mi hermana. Por favor Rey de los Goblins, devuélvemela.

Con una expresión neutra que asustó a la más pequeña Jareth hizo explotar la esfera cristalina, por un momento incluso pareció que los pedazos fuesen a clavárseles en la piel, pero se desintegraron antes de tocarlas.

-Según las costumbres, pequeña Anna, deberías recorrer mi Laberinto para encontrar a tu hermana, pero una criatura tan chiquita como tu no llegaría ni a la puerta –le revolvió el pelo a la asustada niña- pero por suerte tienes a alguien que esta dispuesta a hacerlo por ti… Violet, Violet, lo de tu abuela fue pura suerte, no voy a dejar que eso vuelva a ocurrir, nadie volverá a cruzarlo a tiempo y no podrás volver a salir si lo intentas, ¿de verdad piensas que vas a ser capaz de cruzar mi Laberinto y llegar al castillo?

-Lo que de verdad pienso es que… Tengo que hacerlo, simplemente.

-Que así sea pues, mi encantadora pequeña –sonrió aun más, con una sonrisa que no dejaba de ser peligrosa- pero como comprenderás, al no haber sido la que me llamó tendrás que pasar una pequeña prueba de antes. Casi como un regalo, como verás.

Ya no estaban en casa. Lo que Violet vio no era precisamente el laberinto ni nada semejante, pero el Rey de los Goblins estaba allí. Si era un sueño, era muy realista. Estaban en el local en el que tendrá que haber cantado de no haber llegado tarde su prima, y el reloj marcaba la hora a la que debería haber llegado. El Rey Goblin, a su lado aún, acunaba como un bebé a Anne.

-Lo que tienes que hacer simplemente es pasar la prueba que tendrías que haber superado como tenías pensado, he tenido que reordenar el tiempo –le comentó como quitándole importancia, pero en una clara muestra de superioridad- ¿Acaso no soy generoso? Claro que sí.

Nadie parecía darle importancia al Rey Goblin, posiblemente nadie más les viese, se acomodó con su prima en un asiento en el fondo, pero con una vista estupenda del escenario. No le quedaba otro remedio, pero no sentía ganas de cantar

Castle Down. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, se encontraba tan pequeña y necesitada de ayuda… Entonces lo vio claro, necesitaba cambiar de canción.

Le pidió a Nick que anulase la música y que la dejasen a solas con el piano.

**Help, I have done it again**

_(Auxilio, lo he hecho de nuevo)_

**I have been here many times befote**

_(He estado aquí varias veces antes)_

**Hurt myself again today**

_(Hoy me he herido de nuevo a mi misma)_

**And the worst part is theres no one else to blame  
**_(Y la peor parte es que no hay nadie a quien culpar)_**  
**

**Be my friend**

_(Se mi amigo)_

**Hold me, wrap me up**

_(Abrázame, envuélvete en mi)_**  
Unfold me, I am small and needy  
**_(Despliégame, soy pequeña y necesitada)_

**Warm me up and breathe me**

_(Dame calor y respírame)  
_

El público se emocionó, puede que fuese tan solo una fase previa sin a penas importancia, pero la muchacha parecía sentir la canción como si la estuviese viviendo.

**Ouch, I have lost myself again**

_(Ouch, me he perdido de nuevo)_

**Lost myself and I and nowhere to be found**

_(Me perdí a mi misma y no hay lugar en donde encontrarme)_

**Yeah, I think I might break**

_(Sí, pienso que tal vez me puedo quebrar)_**  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

_(Me he perdido de nuevo y me siento insegura)_****

Be my friend  
_(Se mi amigo)_

**Hold me, wrap me up  
**_(Abrázame, envuélvete en mi)_

**Unfold me, I am small and needy**

_(Despliégame, soy pequeña y necesitada)_

**Warm me up and breathe me**

_(Dame calor y respírame)  
_

Se veía tan pequeña. Tan hermosa. Frágil, pero a la vez con una fuerza extraordinaria.

**Be my friend**

_(Se mi amigo)_

**Hold me, wrap me up**

_(Abrázame, envuélvete en mi)_

**Unfold me, I am small and needy**

_(Despliégame, soy pequeña y necesitada)_

**Warm me up and breathe me  
**_(Dame calor y respírame)  
_

Todos la aplaudieron como locos, a pesar de no haberla ensayado ni una vez le salió perfecta, la cantó con el corazón. No sólo pasó de fase, sino que con la máxima puntuación y como la favorita para ganar la final.

-Has estado genial Violet –Nick la abrazó efusivamente, pero notó que ella parecía en otro mundo- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sólo es que… Tengo prisa, enserio, mañana hablamos –le dio un beso en la mejilla- eres un amigo estupendo y te quiero un montón, gracias por ayudarme esta noche.

Salió corriendo antes de darle tiempo a contestarle nada, ya que el Rey de los Goblins se había levantado con aire molesto y salió del edificio. Aunque Nick corrió, lo único que vio fue una pluma por donde debería haber estado Violet.

Violet se quedo asombrada, nunca imaginó el Laberinto tan inmenso. A su lado ahora tan sólo estaba el Rey Goblin.

-¿Dónde…?

-¿…Están tus primas? Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, están en el castillo. De hecho sabes demasiadas cosas, para no ofender el arraigado sentido de la justicia que hay en tu familia haré algo –el reloj apareció tras ellos, pero no era como se lo contaron- tu abuela recorrió el Laberinto en trece horas sin saber de él y siendo más joven… ¿Hablamos de seis horas?

-¡Eso no es justo! –gritó Violet, dándose cuenta justo al decirlo de que era lo que siempre había repetido Sarah.

-Oh, el sentido de la justicia familiar –Jareth comenzó a desvanecerse y su voz floto en el aire- tienes seis horas, ni más ni menos.

Violet se tragó la queja, sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas, y ya tenía las cosas lo bastante mal con sólo seis horas. En fin, ahora le quedaba correr y buscar a Hoggle para que le ayudase a encontrar la puerta. Según su abuela allí debía de haber una especie de jardín, pero eso era un bosque.

Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de que no llevaba ventaja, y entonces sí que se expresó todo su enfado en voz alta; era increíble la cantidad de palabrotas que podía conocer una chica en apariencia tan dulce como ella, su madre seguramente la habría reprimido muy duramente por escuchar ese lenguaje.

_**Más lejos, en el castillo más allá de la ciudad de los goblins… **_

Jareth reía a carcajada limpia mientras observaba por el cristal como Violet expresaba toda su ira, los goblins reían con él. Había una especie de jaula en el centro de la sala del trono con dos chicas dentro, ellas no compartían la felicidad del resto, encima una de ellas tenía una resaca de campeonato.

-Violet no va a rendirse –la niña hacia tiempo ya que había perdido el miedo para enfrentarse al rey de los goblins- nos va a sacar de aquí y va a vencerte como ya lo hizo nuestra abuela.

-Oh, claro que no se rendirá, no espero lo contrario –todos los goblins se callaron de golpe, previniendo un estallido de furia- será obstinada y lo intentará hasta que no le quede tiempo… No va a vencerme, mis niñas, perderá y asumirá su derrota como deben hacerlo las buenas chicas.

Les sonrió de una manera que pretendía ser encantadora, aunque más bien le salió peligrosa. La niña se fue más hacia el fondo de la jaula, la mayor sólo lo miraba con odio, aquello era como estar dentro de la cabeza de Violet en encima dependía de que ella la salvase, pero lo peor de todo era saber que su odiosa prima sería capaz de hacerlo. Es más, no le extrañaría verla como la nueva reina de ese mundo y que se convirtiese todo en un lugar maravilloso.

-Eso no es como la abuela lo contaba –masculló Anne fijándose en las imágenes que se le mostraban- o lo hacía muy mal o no es lo mismo.

-Bueno pequeña, ¡en tantos años me dio tiempo a hacer muchas reformas!

Todos los goblins rieron con él, a veces demostraba mejor su crueldad con el humor, y sus súbditos lo preferían más cuando esa crueldad no se enfocaba hacia ellos. Tan sólo le quedaban a la nueva corredora del Laberinto cinco horas, había perdido una con sus quejas e intentando reorientarse siguiendo lo que tantas veces le contó su abuela. Jareth estaba demasiado contento como para enfadarse con sus súbditos y sus prisioneras.

Notas de la autora vaga.

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que he estado sin posibilidad de conectarme, pero prometo ir haciéndolo con mucha más regularidad. La canción es Breathe me de Sia, y voy a usar más canciones a lo largo de la historia. El lunes intentaré actualizar, sino antes.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han leído, ojala viniesen los goblins y se los llevasen a todos ahora mismo, pero de paseo voluntario.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento, pero mi conexión a Internet falla mucho, por no decir muchisimo y encima no he tenido tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir. Labyrinth ni sus personajes son míos como os podréis imaginar, yo no gano con esto nada más que el poder de hacerlo.

Capitulo 5: Mientras el mundo se cae.

Fuegos. Violet no veía a Hoggle por ningún lado, pero en cambio lo que si veía por todos lados eran Fuegos, y le estaba costando lo suyo que no la viesen a ella, por suerte estaban tan entretenidos cantando y bailando que no percibieron el ruido que hacía la chica al deslizarse cuidadosamente lo suficientemente lejos pero tratando no perderlos de vista todavía, puesto que esas criaturas que se estaban descuartizando podían sorprenderla saltándole encima de ella con una de sus cabezas y delatarla.

Uno de ellos le dio una patada a su cabeza y cayó tan cerca que decidió avanzar marcha atrás hasta chocar con algo.

-¡En guardia Ambrosius! –gritó una voz aguda- Oh, pero si es una joven señorita. Por mi honor Milady que sois una damisela encantadora, mi nombre es Sir Didimus.

-¿Sir Didimus? –Violet se sintió agradecida mentalmente al ver por fin a alguien de quien su abuela le había hablado- Mi nombre es Violet, y fuisteis un querido amigo de mi abuela Sarah. Me temo que tengo la misión de rescatar a mis jóvenes primas.

-Una familiar de mi querida Lady Sarah siempre será una amiga mía, encantadora señorita.

La conversación llamó la atención de los Fuegos y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban rodeados de esos seres que cantaban y bailaban frenéticamente rodeándolos e invitándolos a quitarse miembros para que se unieran a los juegos. Aunque sir Didimus insistía en plantar batalla a los fuegos, Ambrosius comprendió lo que pasaba y junto con Violet corría a más no poder por el bosque sin fijarse tanto en donde ir como en alejarse de esas criaturas. De hecho, tanto corrieron y sin fijarse que tuvieron la dichosa suerte de caer por un agujero.

A Violet no le hicieron falta las descripciones de su abuela ni nadie que le diese una pista, tan sólo para respirar, para saber donde se encontraba.

-Oh, esto es –dijo ella tragándose las ganas de vomitar- el Pantano del Hedor Eterno.

-Milady, pero si aquí huele a rosas y el aire es agradable –la contradijo Sir Didimus- además, en estas tierras hay un príncipe que estaría encantado de ayudarla con noble misión. Además, es un antiguo camarada de aventuras que creo se alegrará de conoceros, milady.

Violet siguió al pequeño zorro por el pantano hasta llegar a lo que parecía una caricatura de un palacio. Era tan pequeño que ella no cabía dentro, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que Didimus, tras lo que pareció una disputa que el noble caballero venció más porque el otro no quería escucharlo y siguió la táctica de "mejor acabar cuanto antes".

-¿Sarah? –preguntó un enano de aspecto arisco- No puede ser, dejaste de llamarnos hace tanto, tanto tiempo… No, no eres ella, Sarah esta muerta y tu sólo te pareces –la miró con los ojos aun más abiertos- Dios, eres la pequeña, esa rata de Jareth se ha atrevido.

-¿Hoggle? –el enano asintió, Violet estalló de alegría y, pese al mal olor, lo abrazó- fuiste es mejor amigo de mi abuela, me ha hablado tanto de ti…

El enano se separó de la chica, inquieto, y comenzó a caminar por todas partes nerviosamente comentando a viva voz la opinión que tenía del hombre que lo había nombrado príncipe del hedor y de las complicaciones que le iba a traer esta chica, para acto seguido decir que debería dejar a las humanas en paz y meterse con las de su propia clase en lugar de ejercer de secuestra niños. Aunque desde luego la jovencita que estaba allí parecía haber abandonado el tiempo de la niñez hace tiempo. Quizás los rumores sobre que un día llegaría una chica en la edad correcta que se haría la reina de Labyrith eran correctos… Aunque si esa chica se parecía a Sarah confiaba en que saliese bien parada.

Antes de que llegase Sarah corrió el rumor de que iba a llegar la Reina de Labyrinth, cuando la muchacha llegó creyó que se trataba de ella, sólo había que ver lo que impresionó a Jareth y como se esforzaba en vivir según lo que esperaba de él, invocar sus sueños para distraerla… Pero los dejo a todos perplejos y no sucumbió ante las promesas y se fue de Labyrinh, quedando como vencedora. Había resistido demasiado tiempo siendo una jovencita que se comunicaba con sus amigos del laberinto, hasta que la madurez le llego de golpe y los dejo a todos de lado. No podía culparla.

-Hoggle, sólo necesito que me indiques el camino, no quiero buscarte problemas –dijo Violet con cara de pena- no quiero meterte en problemas, pero siempre me dijeron que conocías el camino muy bien, si tan solo me dices por donde tengo que salir yo lo haré, pero necesito salvar a mis primas –se preparó para utilizar un golpe bajo- fue por mi culpa, si yo no les hubiese contado las maravillosas aventuras de mi abuela contigo en este lugar…

Finalmente Hoggle aceptó, después de todo no creía que Jareth pudiese hacerle nada peor que condenarle a vivir en el Pantano del Hedor Eterno únicamente por darle una indicación clara. Como regalo se llevo un ligero pero afectuoso, lo de ligero venía sobre todo por el hecho de que el olor del Pantano se le había pegado. Cuando la vio desaparecer pensó en que podría ayudarla a encontrar el camino. Podría hacerse su amigo, como lo fue de su abuela, ganarse su amistad y que hablase con él durante una temporada para que Jareth volviese a desterrarlo a aquel maldito lugar.

-Maldita rata.

-¿Quién es la rata, Husgre? -Jareth había aparecido a su espalda- seguro que no es nadie importante, ¿cierto? Vamos, Hastre, no me mires así, si vengo a ofrecerte un trato maravilloso, imagínate como es de maravilloso para que yo este aquí.

Hoggle retrocedió con una mezcla de interés y miedo. Podría ser la traición que rompiese una amistad recién hecha, pero también podía ser su liberación. No se podía decir que conociese a la niña nueva lo suficiente como para ser su amiga… Sarah era su amiga y lo abandonó como el príncipe del hedor, así que no le debía lealtad.

-¿Te gustaría salir del pantano? Claro, sé que te gustaría –Jareth sonrió abiertamente, de un modo encantador a la par que aterrador- sólo tienes que hacer una cosa. Darle un regalo de mi parte, pero sin decirle que viene de mi, creo que ni tu podrías fallar en algo tan simple Hujre –le extendió una joya, sin duda era muy parecida a la que le dio en su momento Sarah como pago por ayudarla- dile que no puedes soportar el remordimiento de tenerla tu y que se la quieres devolver a ella, le pertenece como su nieta. Tranquilo, no es de valioso plástico, está hecha de piedras preciosas, únicamente tienes que dársela y serás libre. Es una muestra de cortesía. Claro está, no te obligo, siempre puedes quedarte aquí para siempre.

Hoggle valoró las opciones, la verdad es que se podría enfrentar a Jareth… Pero siempre lo había dejado bastante claro, era un cobarde. Aceptando la pulsera, se sintió libre, culpable pero libre al fin y al cabo. Por fin, tras décadas de confinamiento en aquel nauseabundo lugar, pudo cruzar el puente que dejaba atrás su pasado. Se repitió a sí mismo que tan sólo era una muestra de buena voluntad, cuando por fin divisó a la chica no pudo sonarse coherente. Ella estaba realmente cerca de la ciudad de los Goblins.

-Espera, Violet –llamó el enano sin muchas ganas. Quizás la chica siguiese su camino si no lo escuchaba y llegaría sin retraso, que no hubiese podido alcanzarla no sería su culpa. Para desgracia de todos, la chica gozaba de buen oído- esto, he decidido que no debería dejarte sola. Jareth me… intentó convencer para que te diese un melocotón, pero le dije que no aceptarías y me fui.

Violet sonrió sin acabar de creérselo, en la expresión del viejo amigo de su abuela se notaba demasiado recelo.

-Yo… Creo que debería devolverte algo. Tu abuela me la dio, pero no me la merezco –le tendió la joya con sus gruesos dedos- ahora te pertenece.

-"¿De que está hecha?, me preguntó Hoggle, a lo que yo le contesté: de plástico" –recitó Violet mientras que recibía la pulsera- todavía puedo distinguir las esmeraldas del plástico. No puedo creer que Jareth creyese que me iba a tragar el truco del melocotón envenenado después de tantas advertencias, pero aceptaré. Supongo que la parte del sueño también entra en el juego. Por favor Hoggle, mi dulce Ludo y mi valiente Sir Didimus, no permitáis que estando tan cerca mi cuerpo acabe en el vertedero, es lo único que os pido.

En el mismo instante en el que la joya se posó en su muñeca, la sensación de mareo la embriagó. Se dejó caer un momento, totalmente desvanecida, para despertar acto siguiente. No, ese no era el bosque en el que se acababa de desmayar, de eso estaba segura. Se incorporó y comprobó como estaba en un lecho de mármol y rosas, con un vestido de terciopelo rojo digno de Julieta, aunque de una extraña manera tenía un toque bohemio con un corsé incluido.

Unas enormes cortinas tapaban lo que parecía ser un escenario. De ellas surgió una canción que le era extremadamente conocida.

**There was a boy**

_Había un chico_

**A very strange enchanted boy**

_Un chico extraño y encantado_

**They say he wandered very far, very far**

_Dicen que deambulaba muy lejos, muy lejos_

**Over land and sea**

_Sobre la tierra y el mar_

******A little shy and sad of eye**

_Un poco tímido y de ojos tristes_

******But very wise was he.**

_Pero era muy sabío._

**And then one day**

_Entonces un día_

**A magic day he passed my way**

_Un día mágico pasó a mi lado_

******And while we spoke of many things**

_Y mientras hablabamos de varias cosas_

******Fools and kings**

_De bufones y reyes_

**That he said to me**

_Él me dijo:_

**"The greatest thing**

"_La mayor cosa_

**You'll ever learn**

_Que aprenderás_

**Is just to love**

_Es simplemente a __amar_

**And be loved**

_Y ser amado_

**In return"**

_A cambio"_

Detrás de las cortinas estaba el Rey de los Goblins, Jareth, un cuento que marcó su infancia y su mejor amigo semi imaginario durante muchos años. La chaqueta de su traje combinaba a la perfección con la ropa de ella.

-Mi dulce y pequeña Violet, por fin solos frente a frente como debe ser, ¿impresionada?

-Me esperaba más gente y un salón de baile –le contestó la chica con una mueca divertida- pero esto tampoco está mal, un buen punto lo de mezclar Romeo y Julieta con Moulin Rouge.

Jareth bajó los peldaños que le separaban de ella hasta encontrarse a su nivel. Ambos lo hicieron pasar como algo normal, diciéndose a sí mismos que habían estado incluso más cerca muchas veces. Eso no servía de mucho.

-En realidad, la mezcla la has hecho tu, pero es encantadora –Jareth le extendió una mano, ella la tomó con cautela- sé que no me vas a dejar robarte mucho tiempo, por lo que me gustaría hablar civilizadamente, sin una decena de elfos curiosos molestando.

-Podríamos haber hablado civilizadamente todo el tiempo que hubieses querido en la casa de mis tios, creo que te lo pedí antes de que te llevases a mis primas –ella la miró a sus ojos bicolores con expresión decidida- tienes razón, no te voy a dejar robarme mucho tiempo, por lo que te sugiero que seas rápido.

-Oh, pero que poco dada al ceremonial has sido siempre, eso me gusta –tarareó Jareth alegremente- lo que vengo a proponerte es simple. Envió a las chicas de vuelta, a su lugar. Sólo tendrías que ceder algo a cambio.

Violet calló, expectante ante la propuesta. Pero el rey de los Goblins no terminaba su oferta, parecía estudiar el rostro de la chica, esperando a que ella lo adivinase.

-A mi abuela le ofreciste sus sueños, pero yo ya tengo, podrían ser un factor a pedir… Pero no veo para que iban a interesarte mis sueños como una posesión, teniendo en cuenta que vives en el mundo en el que se fabrican los sueños.

-No quiero tus sueños. Es aún más simple, devuelvo a unas a donde pertenecen y dejo en su lugar a la chica que ha nacido para estar en ese puesto. Te ofrezco su libertad, no a cambio de la tuya, tampoco me interesa quedarme con tu libertad, te prefiero libre y con sueños. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que no estabas en tu lugar, habías nacido para otro mundo, para mi mundo, con el tiempo comprendí que habías sido creada para mí. Te ofrezco convertirte en mi reina, y que como tal seas tú quien las libere.

Notas de la autora.

Apedreadme, tardé siglos. Desde que escribí las primeras frases a ahora ha habido de por medio un robo de ordenador, una aparición, exámenes de la universidad y muchos trabajos. Pero queda poco, a lo sumo unos dos capítulos.

Muchísimas gracias a todo el mundo que me lee, especialmente a los que dejáis comentarios, pues sois lo único que me recuerda que tengo que sentarme delante del portátil a darle a la tecla para acabar esta historia.

Sed malos, pero que no os atrapen.


	6. Capiulo 6: mientras el mundo se cae

Capitulo 6:Mientras el mundo se cae.

Violet parpadeó unos segundos, diciéndose que no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. El sol todavía no se había escondido del todo, tenía una hora.

-Vamos, tenemos prisa –les dijo a sus amigos- gracias por vigilar mi cuerpo.

-Espero que haya tenido un buen encuentro con Jareth, después de todo él es un rey y debe de portarse como un caballero –le soltó Sir Didimus a lomos de Ambrosius- y no ha mandado a nadie a perturbar vuestro sueño.

La chica le sonrió, de manera falsa, pero no tenía tiempo para explicaciones, el breve tiempo se había alargado demasiado y no estaba segura de adonde iban, pero las explicaciones de su abuela no le servían mucho, con todas las reformas. Y algo le decía que sus compañeros de viaje no serían de gran ayuda.

Por la zona en la que se encontraban, diría que es donde su abuela encontró por primera vez a Luddo. Su teoría no tardó mucho en confirmarse, ya que en un momento se encontró ante dos puertas con sendos escudos.

-Dejadme adivinar, ¿uno siempre dice la verdad y el otro siempre miente?

-Nosotros no, los de arriba, nosotros no sabemos nada –dijo el pequeño goblin bocaabajo de la izquierda- tendrás que hablar con ellos.

Dicho esto salieron desde los guardianes de la zona superior del escudo.

-Veamos, tengo prisa así que… -Violet se dirigió al de la izquierda- ¿quieres que coja una piedra y te golpee con ella hasta que tu cabeza sea una masa sanguinolenta?

-Sí –afirmó tembloroso el pequeño guardian.

-Bien, ¿eres tú la puerta que conduce al castillo? –volvió a preguntar la chica.

-No.

-Vamos por aquí, rápido.

Atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron en la Ciudad de los Goblins, dejando a los escudos hablando indignados de cómo su abuela tenía más educación que su nieta, aunque lo cierto es que era mucho más inteligente.

Ludo abrió las puertas de la ciudad con facilidad, preparados para el ataque. Pero allí no había ningún robot gigante aterrador que los atacase. Los goblins se encontraban asomados por todos los rincones posibles, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a atacar. Exclamaciones contenidas como "es ella" llenaban el ambiente, y entre ellas avanzaron. Tampoco les fue difícil llegar al palacio, seguidos por las miradas llenas de curiosidad y expectación.

La sala del trono estaba vacía, allí se encontraba la jaula en la que habrían estado encerradas las primas de Violet, pero no había nadie en su interior ahora.

Algo llamó poderosamente la atención de la joven. Al lado del gran trono del Rey de los Goblins había otro. Se notaba que era mucho más nuevo, aunque estaba lleno de polvo, como si fuese algo a estrenar desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que no había sido usado aún, contuvo la respiración al ver lo que ponía en un grabado en el respaldo. En ese mismo instante comprendió que no se había equivocado.

-Es el momento de que nos separemos, me ha encantado conoceros a todos –les dio un abrazo a cada uno.

-Si nos necesitas… -empezó a decir Hoggle.

-Lo sé, sé que si necesito os debo llamar. Lo sé tan bien como que debo hacer esto sola –les dirigió una sonrisa- esta no es la última vez que nos vemos.

Atrás quedo el hermoso trono, con su inscripción. "A mi amada Sarah", era algo que no podía ser escondido ni por el polvo que tenía encima.

Violet subió las escaleras, para encontrarse con la famosa sala escaleras de Escher. Allí estaba el Rey de los Goblins, vestido de rojo y negro, sentado en las escaleras. Al igual que sus goblins, no parecía estar dispuesto a entablar ninguna lucha, del modo en que fuese. Violet, tras mirar en todas direcciones, encontró el camino para ir hacia él.

-Supongo que he ganado, he llegado y aun quedan unos minutos –ella se sentó al lado del rey- me has dejado ganar.

-Sólo deseaba una cosa –la miró hacia los ojos- y si no la puedo tener, no quiero tener que soportar en mi reino a esas dos niñas. La mayor es totalmente insufrible, aunque quizás la pequeña sea algún día como tu, aunque no tiene tu espíritu. Ya están en su casa, ya había perdido de ante mano.

-También dejaste ganar a mi abuela, ¿no es cierto? –Jareth miró hacia otro lado, pero no contestó- querías que te eligiese a ti, no que perdiese. Siempre la quisiste. Yo… he visto fotografías de ella cuando era joven, y sé que somos muy parecidas, pero no soy ella. Lo que has intentado no era justo para nadie.

-Ahora es cuando pronuncias la frase y te vas, ¿no es así, cosa hermosa?

Violet suspiró y se estiró la piernas, dejándolas descolgadas, moviéndolas rítmicamente. Les estaba dando la espalda a Jareth a propósito.

-Ella se arrepintió hasta el final de sus días, aunque no lo dijese, se notaba que una pequeña parte de ella se quedo aquí, y siempre la echo en falta –aunque no lo veía, notó como Jareth la estaba taladrando con la mirada- yo no quiero decir algo que es mentira. Claro que tienes poder sobre mi, desde que era una niña me han criado escuchando hablar de ti, siempre has estado en mi corazón en cierta manera. Pero tengo que acostumbrarme a que todo esto es de verdad. Me gustaría saber que puedo regresar de vez en cuando, que no me voy a ir y todo esto se va a convertir en un sueño lejano, saber que lo que me ha dicho no es producto de una imaginación sobredesarrollada.

Jareth se dio la vuelta, quedando en la misma posición que ella. Aunque no la miró, entre sus dedos conjuró una bola de cristal, que con un movimiento habilidoso, con toda la agilidad que había desarrollado a lo largo de varios siglos, hizo oscilar la esfera ante la mirada de la chica.

-No son tus sueños –la esfera se acercó mágicamente el cuello de la chica, hacia su colgante, que se convirtió en algo muy parecido, pero de cristal- es una llave. Ponla cerca de una ventana o un espejo, podrás entrar o hablar con quien desees. Es el poder que te concedo. Campeona del Laberinto.

Violet se levantó con cierta dificultad, aunque Jareth la ayudó a incorporarse. Magia, suponía, pues unas decimas de segundo antes los dos se encontraban en la misma posición.

-Me has dejado ganar, no soy la campeona de nada. Otro día, su majestad, demostraré que soy capaz de vencer por mi misma –puso su mano sobre el colgante- volveré pronto.

Jareth puso una de sus enguantadas manos sobre la cabeza de Violet, dándole una palmada suave. La bruma los envolvió y, para cuando se disipó, la chica se encontraba en su casa. El elfo tenía una sonrisa triste en el rostro, pero se la quitó rápido por su mueca más festiva. Bajó a la Sala del Trono, donde les contó a sus pequeños súbditos que la chica había vuelto a casa, pero que no tardaría en volver.

-Yo sé que tu no eres Sarah, preciosa mía –murmuró. Nadie escucho ese susurro, puesto que todos a su alrededor estaban gritando emocionados.

En casa de sus primas, la estaban esperando ansiosas. Incluso Emilie parecía exultante de felicidad por verla de nuevo en casa. Tras asegurarles a las dos que estaba bien y que nadie estaba en peligro, las pudo mandar a dormir.

Acababa de mandar a Anne a la cama cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, es curioso, no se dio cuenta de que lo llevaba encima cuando se encontraba recorriendo el Laberinto de Jareth. Era Nick.

-Ey, Violet, ¿Dónde estás? Desapareciste de golpe –se quejo el chico- quería felicitarte, no sé ni siquiera si sabes que has pasado de sobra a la final.

-La verdad es que, bueno, no lo sabía, pero se me había olvidado completamente, ha sido una noche muy larga y han pasado demasiadas cosas…

-¿Demasiadas cosas desde que te fuiste? –preguntó Nick- hace media hora estabas aquí, ¿te ha pasado algo malo de camino?

-Emilie estaba borracha y… Bueno, no es nada, está ya todo resuelto –contestó ella quitándole importancia, no podía explicarle a él lo que había pasado. Nick era una de las pocas cosas normales de su vida, y debería aferrarse a ella, en ese momento se le ocurrió una cosa- Nick, no sé si esto te va a parecer una locura, pero, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Se escuchó un jadeó y un grito emocionado al otro lado de la línea, aunque intentó que no se escuchase.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer y tu tampoco, de acuerdo, sí.

Colgó al rato y le sonrió al mundo en general. Para ella también era hora de irse a dormir.

_**Cosas que escribe al autora para justificarse. **_

Esta vez he sido mucho más rápida, que conste en acta, queda un capítulo sólo para acabar, que lo sepáis. Que nadie me mate por dejar al pobre Jareth abandonado, por favor.

Gracias a todos los que lo leéis en silencio, y más aún a los que vayan a dejarme un comentario. Hasta el próximo!


	7. Capitulo 7: Final

Capitulo 7: la Tierra de Haz lo que Quieras

Violet dormía con un sueño profundo. Aunque no era amiga de dormir hasta muy tarde, la noche anterior había acabado rendida. Parte de su larguísimo cabello escapó de la trenza que se había hecho para dormir, le caía justo encima de la nariz, provocándole cosquillas; intentó retirárselo sin despertarse, pero los torpes movimientos eran inútiles. Una mano ajena apartó el cabello, el propietario de la mano rió ante los mohines tan graciosos que hacía la durmiente. Puede que ya tuviese veintisiete años, pero seguía siendo una niña. Una niña grande que se ganaba la vida contando cuentos, escribía fantasiosas historias que enamoraban a pequeños y a mayores sobre un reino de maravillas que convivía con el mundo real. Historias que empezaron con la de una joven de catorce años que recorrió un laberinto para rescatar a su hermano y siguieron en una saga que ya contaba con quince libros, todos éxitos de ventas.

Lo que la gente que lo leía desconocía era que ese mundo realmente existía. Llegó a un acuerdo hace años, ella daba a conocer ese mundo a los niños, dando más poder al monarca de esas tierras, y ella le sacaba todo el beneficio que pudiese. Viajaba a ese reino de manera muy frecuente, y si no lo hacía se encargaba de mantener el contacto al menos con sus amigos con una breve llamada. Tan sólo tenía que poner su amuleto, regalo del Rey de los Goblins, cerca de un espejo y desear hablar con uno de ellos y se materializaba al otro lado del cristal. Solía hablar con el bueno de Hoggle, desahogarse con el tierno Luddo, reír con el noble Sir Didimus… y cuando se sentía con deseos de ello, mantenía largas conversaciones con el Rey de los Goblins, aunque este casi siempre acababa convenciéndola para viajar al Laberinto. Tras varios intentos, consiguió resolverlo sin ayuda, como le prometió. Aunque Jareth tenía más trabajo del acostumbrado, pues los niños que recorrían el laberinto cada vez eran más por los libros de Violet. Aunque al principio se asustó por esto, con el tiempo descubrió que los niños nunca eran retenidos, salían creyendo que todo había sido un maravilloso sueño que les daba confianza en sí mismo y daban más poder al rey con el que se encontraban. Violet volvió a sentir cosquillas en la nariz, esta vez provocadas por una pluma de un majestuoso búho.

**How you turned my world, you precious thing**

_¿Cómo te volviste mi mundo, cosa preciosa  
_**You starve and near exhaust me**

_Se mueren de hambre y cerca de mí de escape_**  
Everything I've done, I've done for you**

_Todo lo que he hecho, me he hecho por ti  
_**I move the stars for no one**

_No muevo las estrellas por nadie  
_**You've run so long**

_Tu has corrido tanto_**  
You've run so far**

_Tu has corrido tan lejos  
_**Your eyes can be so cruel**

_Tus ojos pueden ser tan crueles  
_**Just as I can be so cruel**

_Solo como yo también puedo ser cruel  
_**Though I do believe in you**

_Pero aún creo en ti  
_**Yes I do**

_Si lo hago_**  
Live without the sunlight**

_Vivir sin tu rayo de Sol  
_**Love without your heartbeat**

_Amar sin los latidos de tu corazón_

******I, I can't live within you**

_No puedo vivir dentro de ti  
_**I can't live within you**

_No puedo vivir dentro de ti  
_**(sigh)**

_(Suspiro)  
_**I, I can't live within you**

_Yo, yo no puedo vivir dentro de ti._

Violet parpadeó lentamente, creyendo que la alarma de su despertador había sonado. Entonces su vista se aclaró y pudo ver la rubia figura que estaba sentada al borde de su colchón.

-Pero que… ¡Te he dicho que nunca aparezcas de golpe! –la mujer se incorporó y Jareth dejó de cantar, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa- estaba durmiendo, anoche tuve una cita y podría no haber estado sola, y no sé como explicaría que un hombre apareciese por arte de magia, y menos uno tan poco discreto como tú.

-¿De verdad podrías no haber estado acompañada? –Preguntó con sarcasmo- el tipo era un cretino y tu cita fue una pesadilla –canturreó despreocupado, viendo la chica lo atravesaba con la mirada- teníamos que vigilar que no fuese peligroso, no podemos quedarnos sin la persona que nos manda los juguetes, dulce criatura.

-De todas maneras, no me gusta que entres en mi habitación sin avisar… Además, tenía pensado hablar con Hoggle al despertarme, te habrías enterado de que estoy bien. Y no me llames dulce criatura.

-Pero Huster no soy yo, dulcecito. Además, tienes que venir conmigo, nos prometiste que lo harías, dijiste "Jareth, prometo que iré el día antes de la fiesta de la Ciudad de los Goblins para ver como va todo y ayudar, que hoy no tengo tiempo".

-Y lo dicho dicho está –farfulló ella- pero es temprano. Tengo hambre, quiero ducharme y debo avisar a Emilie de que… Bueno, de que llegue bien a casa y se ocupe de que no intente contactar más conmigo hoy, que voy a estar en el Underground.

Con un gesto de muñeca, Jareth hizo aparecer una suculenta bandeja de comida con el desayuno favorito de la chica, sobrante para dos personas, y la empujó para que le hiciese un hueco en la cama. Después de todo, si él había puesto la comida, lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era hacerle sitio. En su reino estarían bajando a la sala de desayuno algunas de las más hermosas elfas del mundo subterráneo, arregladas de maneras esplendidas lista para sentarse ante una mesa exquisita. Miró a la despeinada chica, acababa de despertarse y aun no se había levantado de la cama. La encontró más hermosa de lo que podrían estar jamás sus invitadas al castillo.

-Supongo que me tendré que esmerar, tus invitados están por ahí y ya sabemos que opinan de mi –dijo resignada ella- además, no me puedo quedar mucho, que tengo que recoger mi vestido.

Lo que no sabía era lo que de verdad pensaban de ella. Creía que la miraban mal por ser una humana, lo que desconocía era que la verdadera afrenta para ellos era que, entre todas las elfas y damas de noble cuna que estaban al alcance de Jareth para ser la Reina de los Goblins, fuesen rechazadas y marginadas para pasar el tiempo con una humana corriente. Ni la belleza de la chica les servía como excusa, entenderían que fuese su amante, pero según las malas lenguas la muchacha salía con otros hombres.

-Podrías dejarme crearte un vestido con mis poderes, no tendrías que haber pasado por todo el proceso de esperar a que las costureras humanas corrientes te lo hicieran –comentó Jareth antes de meterse en la boca un enorme trozo de gofre.

-Verás, la gracia de la ropa muchas veces es ir de compras, aunque no lo descubrí hasta hace poco; al final rescatar y rehabilitar a Emilie me está sirviendo de mucho –bebió un sorbo de su leche caliente- y no es un vestido corriente, se nota que no lo has visto, es un Ellie Saab. Hace realidad los vestidos de cuento sin dejar de ser modernos y actuales, quizás no quede del todo acorde con el resto de tus invitados, pero no voy a desentonar.

-Ya que no me vas a decir nada más, por lo menos dime el color –Jareth ya tenía varios modelos preparados de los colores favoritos de la chica: rojo, violeta, negro, verde oscuro, azul marino…- para reconocerte entre la multitud a la primera.

-Gris perla, con toques plateados –vio como el elfo la miraba sorprendido- sí, es mucho más claro que lo que suelo llevar, pero… Me enamore nada más verlo.

-Te creo, se lo que es encapricharse de algo nada más verlo, como una prenda –"o una niña que juega en un parque" añadió para sí- puedes vestirte como te plazca hoy, vamos a tratar sólo con goblins, mis invitados estarán lejos.

La sonrisa de Violet pudo haber iluminado una habitación entera. Se levantó de la cama, que Jareth arregló en segundos con sus poderes, abrió su cada vez más repleto armario para sacar unos vaqueros oscuros y una simple camiseta negra de algodón con una luna sonriente estampada. Jareth salió a la sala de estar para darle a la chica privacidad mientras se arreglaba, antes de sentarse miró con desagrado la fotografía dedicada que tenía en el aparador. El tal Nick, el ex novio de Violet, triunfó con su grupo y ambos decidieron que lo mejor era cortar la relación, manteniendo la amistad. El monarca no soportaba al músico, al que siempre consideraba como el poca cosa de eterno pretendiente de su Violet. Era suya desde que la vio por primera vez, quizás era suya desde que Sarah tuvo a su primer hijo, aunque esto era algo que no le diría así por las buenas. La chica admitió que tenía poder sobre ella, pero no se imaginaba hasta que punto era aquello cierto.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor, más que nada para encontrar el dispositivo que encendía la televisión. Los primeros encuentros entre Jareth y la tecnología moderna habían sido desastrosos, pero se había enamorado de las maravillas modernas humanas con celeridad. Si algo debía achacarle a Violet era que, en cuestión de decoración, era cuanto menos barroca. En todos los rincones de la casa los gustos de la chica se mezclaban aunque no combinasen, como la pequeña copia de "La noche estrellada" de Van Gogh al lado de un inmenso poster de David Bowie dedicado, enmarcado en un marco dorado de estilo barroco, el cual la chica decía que era uno de sus mayores tesoros. A Jareth le había molestado el excesivo gusto de ella por el cantante, pero terminó por admitir que la música de ese sujeto le agradaba y en más de una ocasión se encontró tarareando Changes.

Por fin encontró el mando a distancia de la televisión. En un programa nada especial la localizó, estaba la última entrevista que le habían hecho a la pequeña Violet, parecía tan profesional en aquel estudio. Contestaba a todas las preguntas con una encantadora sonrisa, incluso a la de que le pediría al Rey de los Goblins. Ella contestaba que no podías pedirle nada al Rey de los Goblins, simplemente confiar en su generosidad. Rey de los Goblins, nunca Jareth, ella comprendía lo importante que era el nombre para los suyos, como sólo lo rebelaban ese dato a personas escasas y muy especiales, ya que se les concedía un gran poder con ello. Además, decía siempre ella, que no tuviese nombre le daba un halo de misterio.

Violet no tardó mucho en adecentarse para viajar. Aunque le había prometido que no se iban a encontrar con ninguno de sus molestos invitados, se arreglo más que de costumbre. Él aun no lo sabía, pero para ella era su penúltimo viaje al Laberinto.

Jareth había tenido que partir a solucionar unos asuntos, por lo que Violet aprovechó para visitar, quizás por última vez. Los iba a echar a todos de menos, pero a su gran y peludo amigo Luddo sería al que más. Hoggle, bueno, le tenía cariño, pero nunca se había sentido del todo cómoda con él. Sir Didimus era un encanto, pero también un agobio. El resto de los pequeños goblins eran adorables a su manera, pero no amigos. Con la gran bestia había congeniado muy bien.

-¿Sabes? No me voy porque quiera. Bueno, en parte sí, obviamente nadie me obliga. Pero es una necesidad. Cuando estoy en casa, en mi mundo, todo me parece tan… acartonado. Siento que mi mundo no es real, y quiero sentirme plena también allí. Cuando estoy aquí me siento feliz, pero al rato me siento consciente de estar en un sueño. Si sigo entre los dos mundos me voy a volver loca.

Luddo, a su estilo, dijo unas palabras tranquilizadoras. Violet le sonrió a la enorme monstruo y le dio un abrazo. Iba a necesitarlo muchísimo, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a apañárselas ella sola.

En el castillo, más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, Jareth recibía a un joyero. Tanto la tiara como el anillo eran dos piezas soberbias. Dignas de la que sería su reina. Gracias a una de sus esferas ya había visto el vestido que la joven había escogido. Estarían radiantes, ambos de gris, aunque él le pondría a su ropa los ribetes verdes, como los ojos de su amada. Por un momento incómodo pensó en que la primera vez que vio a Sarah, también quedo maravillado con ese color tan verde. Desecho la idea, sabía que Violet estaba en cierta manera celosa de su abuela, no era cuestión darle más motivos. Delante de todos los seres más importantes del Underground se convertiría en su esposa, Violet Juno Landa, Reina Violet desde ese momento, aunque debía reconocer que Juno sonaba mucho más regio.

Violet acababa de terminar de arreglarse, aunque Emilie, que era una juez muy dura, le hubiese dado el visto bueno, se sentía nerviosa. Había ido a un sitio excesivamente caro para que la dejasen como a una princesa, llevaba un vestido maravilloso, unos zapatos a juego perfectos y un peinado sacado de cuento. Pero iba a estar rodeada de hermosas elfas, cosa que minaría la confianza de cualquiera, además de que lo que iba a hacer no era algo precisamente fácil ni agradable.

De su cuello la pequeña esfera que tenía desde hace tiempo pero que Jareth había reconvertido. Al principio creía que sólo servía para llamar a la gente que se encontrase en el Underground, luego averiguo que también podía usarla para transportarse. Lo que nunca sospechó es que también tuviese la cualidad de preservarla de todo mal y de espantar a los hombres que tuviesen intenciones románticas con ella. Normalmente Jareth se ocupaba en persona de recogerla, pero esa noche tenía demasiados invitados, por lo que lo mejor para todos sería que viajase por su cuenta.

El procedimiento era sencillo, debía agarrar la esfera con las dos manos en un intermedio (ya fuese al lado del marco de una puerta, entre la luz y una sombra, o a media noche, el gran intermedio), cerrar los ojos, pensar con fuerza en el lugar en el que quería aparecer y cruzar el umbral.

Cuando abrió los ojos se había tropezado con una de las damas elficas. No veía a Jareth, pero sabía que estuviese donde estuviese, ya la había localizado a ella y esperaba para hacer una gran entrada. Y todo se quedo a oscuras.

La música sonaba, era obvio que el Rey de los Goblins iba a comenzar a cantar. Y que la única persona iluminada fuese ella, teniendo en cuenta para lo que tenía que decirle esa noche, le daba muy mala espina.

A penas había comenzado la primera estrofa cuando Violet lo interrumpió.

-Por favor, para. Tenemos que hablar… En privado.

Jareth la miró decepcionado unos segundos, para cambiar a un semblante más despreocupado y pasar a estar a solas en la sala de las escaleras de Escher.

-Habla, querida.

-Me voy Jareth. Me voy para siempre. No puedo seguir dividida entre mi mundo y el tuyo, quiero… no, necesito quedarme en mi casa. Me ha costado tanto decidirme, no te lo puedes imaginar, pero –se tragó las lagrimas que se le escapaban, a pesar de haber ensayado mil veces lo que iba a decir dolía mucho- supongo que al final no he nacido para este mundo.

-Quédate –la voz de Jareth sonó como a una súplica- sabes todo lo que puedo ofrecerte. No querrás vivir arrepentida como lo hizo Sarah.

-¡No puedo! –estalló finalmente, importándole poco el maquillaje que con tanto mimo le habían puesto- ¿No te das cuenta? Sé lo que sientes, en el fondo eres muy transparente… Y no hay día que no piense en que miras a mi abuela a través de mí. Ahora soy yo la que se ha cansado de vivir según lo que esperas de mí.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. No se miraron, pero no les hacía falta. Violet no quería despedirse así, y Jareth simplemente no quería perderla. No era como si la perdiese de nuevo. En aquel momento fue más dolorosamente consciente que nunca de que la que se iba era Violet, su Violet, muy parecida pero tan distinta de Sarah. Y era por eso por lo que la amaba.

-Si te vas me moriré.

-Debo de suponer que es una forma de hablar –susurró ella temerosa.

-Cuando un ser de mi especie se enamora y le parten el corazón, muere. No es una forma de hablar.

-Pero –comenzó ella con un ligero temblor- cuando mi abuela se fue…

-Quería a tu abuela, pero nunca la amé. Tú eres muy diferente… Pero quieres irte, alejarte de mí y de mi reino.

-Quiero recuperar mi vida, pero no a costa de la tuya, Jareth.

La tristeza llenó el ambiente. En la sala del baile la gente se estaba impacientando. La tiara brillaba colocada en el nuevo trono, realizado especialmente para Violet.

-Concedo deseos –comentó Jareth con un tono de voz neutro- siempre a cambio de algo. Dime, dulzura, ¿estarías dispuesta a hacer un trato?

Violet abrió los ojos. En su sueño no parecía haber pasado el tiempo. Recordaba con tanta claridad esa noche. Ya habían pasado casi cincuenta años.

Jareth le había concedido una vida para vivirla, y eso hizo.

Casada a los 30 y divorciada a los 32, podía decir que su vida había sido plena. Había tenido una hija y unos nietos a los que quería con locura. Había querido al que había sido su esposo y a otros dos hombres, de los que tenía recuerdos maravillosos.

Pero, al despertarse, notó como se acababa. Creyó ver una lechuza en la ventana. Seguramente su nieto le diría que en esa zona, era imposible. Ella sabía muy bien que no había que dar nada por sentado.

Les dedicó unos últimos pensamientos a sus familiares y a lo que había sido una vida feliz. Sonrió al recordar ese único beso, para sellar un pacto. Si era su vida lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos, había sido una vida muy feliz. Tenía una gran expresión de serenidad cuando su corazón dejo de latir. Su hermoso, a pesar de la edad, rostro, parecía dormir.

A sus 84 años, Violet murió. El mundo humano se quedo sin la única de sus habitantes que había andado con total tranquilidad entre los dos mundos.

Pero las promesas están para cumplirlas.

El aire entrando de nuevo a sus pulmones fue como una oleada de fuego. Casi no puedo abrir los ojos. Morir había sido una experiencia dolorosa.

Abrió los ojos al notar un tacto en su frente.

-¿J- Jareth? –pronunció con dificultad. Notó como su cabello cayó hacia la cara, estaba corto, pues al cumplir los 60 decidió desprenderse de su magnífica melena, pero tenía el color que había tenido en su juventud. Acto seguido se miró las manos.

-No te alteres, acabas de morir y estás reestrenando cuerpo. Tómatelo con calma –le regañó Jareth con un tono divertido.

-Pensaba que te habrías olvidado y simplemente moriría.

-Pero hicimos un trato, dulzura. He sabido esperar una vida humana. Has pasado por las cosas buenas y las malas, tuviste descendencia, aunque no encontraste el amor –cuando dijo eso último se le escapó una sonrisa maliciosa- quizás porque ya lo tenías aquí. Ahora que tu corazón vuelve a latir gracias a mi, me pertenece. Tendrás unos días para acostumbrarte a ser joven de nuevo, pero debes hacerlo, no envejecerás jamás.

-Jareth, yo, bueno, quería decirte una cosa. Me arrepentí muchas veces. Pero fui muy feliz. En cuanto a mi corazón, en realidad te pertenece desde que mi abuela me contó un cuento y cuando estaba jugando a ser la protagonista, apareció una lechuza.

Se volvieron a besar, como sólo lo habían hecho una vez. Bien, ambos debían acostumbrarse, dentro de poco ella sería su esposa, no se habían guardado pacientemente las joyas por nada.

En el mundo de los humanos, poco después del funeral, el nieto mayor de Violet tomó un libro, uno de esos escrito por su abuela.

-¿Sabes, Sarah? A tu abuela le habría gustado que te leyese esto –desde la cunita, un bebe de hermosos ojos verdes parecía escuchar atenta- "En un lugar tan lejano que sólo la imaginación puede llegar había un reino. Era el Reino de los Goblins, el Laberinto. Más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, había un palacio, donde vivía el Rey de los Goblins. Esta es la historia de una muchacha, y de cómo el Rey de los Goblins se enamoró de ella…"

_**Y esto ya si que es el fin.**_

Sé que queríais saber como acababa esto, pero me resistía a terminar. Ya he acabado, por lo que no tiene sentido que pierda el tiempo pensando en como seguirla, y se estaba demasiado bien recorriendo el Laberinto. Creedme, le he dado el final más complaciente para mi, para la lógica de los personajes y para los finales felices que se me ha ocurrido.

No podría haberlo hecho sin Mythos, que me ha escuchado tantas versiones de lo que iba a hacer y me ha soportado en general haciéndome sentir más princesa que con un ejercito de Jareths (lo que ha dicho…), Amelia Badguy está dispuesta a hablar de David Bowie y que en mitad de una conversación con ella se me ocurrió el final. También a Phamtongirl, Nahia (que se le olvida de un capitulo a otro y tiene que releer), Luni, Yukisempai, Azuki Taisho y Shaery Hiroshi (espero que ya te hayas calmado, no se queda solito). Y también gracias a los que leéis de manera anónima, que aunque no me digáis lo que os parece, al menos lo leéis y eso ya es una satisfacción para alguien que escribe por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Quizás, si el tiempo me lo permite, nos veamos pronto. Tengo en mente otra historia, en la que Sarah y Jareth serían los protagonistas, junto a una bruja muy peculiar y un vampiro atormentado. Pero ya he llegado al final de esta, puse mucho de mi en Violet, y espero que la recordéis con cariño.

Un beso enorme a todos.

Valerie B.


End file.
